


you make beautiful things

by larryink (blynrin)



Series: beautiful things [1]
Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Friends to Lovers, It is now, M/M, MARCEL IS HARRY AND HARRY IS MARCEL, Marcel!Harry, Nerd Harry, Nerd!Harry, Oneshot, Punk Louis, Punk!Louis, Uhm, Unrequited Love, idk if thats a tag, mentions of bullying, more tags to come maybe, on one's part..., sorryyy i cant help the way my mind is, they are one, they're just so cute together i had to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynrin/pseuds/larryink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis doesn't announce his arrival, instead he leans against the counter and watches harry work, the younger boy bopping his head to whatever's playing in his mind and humming under his breath. he starts swaying his hips, and louis thinks <i>i am so in love with him.</i></p><p> </p><p>-or the one where louis figures it out-</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make beautiful things

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd as always ! i keep procrastinating writing for my other fics... sue me.
> 
> title taken from gungor's _beautiful things_

when louis wakes up, he's alone. he frowns, stretching his arms across the span of the bed, seeking contact with warm skin and just getting the sheets. he opens his eyes and quickly squeezes them shut again, the sunlight filtering in through the window hurting his eyes. 

when he finally braces the bright light, he sits up and rubs at his eyes sleepily. harry's not beside him, like he was when they fell asleep last night. the side of the bed he occupied is still warm, though, and his glasses are on the nightstand so he figures the boy couldn't have gotten too far. 

his joints pop when he stretches his limbs, and louis sits in a relaxed state after before getting up and looking around. he's in nothing but his briefs and a large black tee that belonged to harry at some point, the neck hole so stretched out from louis sleeping in it all the time that it drapes over one tan shoulder and leaves it bare. his **it is what it is** tattoo peaks out from behind the fabric and louis scratches at it.

there's a faint humming coming up from his kitchen and so louis supposes harry's down there, making breakfast, and the thought brings a smile to his lips. louis moves into the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth, getting the stale taste of morning out of his mouth before he heads downstairs.

he was right. harry's standing in front of the stove, eggs sizzling in the pan in front of him. he must have taken a shower after he'd woken up, because his usual gelled back hair is wild and curly around his head. he isn't wearing anything other than a pair of black boxer briefs, and they cling to his legs and little bum. 

louis doesn't announce his arrival, instead he leans against the counter and watches harry work, the younger boy bopping his head to whatever's playing in his mind and humming under his breath. he starts swaying his hips, and louis thinks _i am so in love with him._

whoa, back up, back the _fuck_ up and sit down.

louis' mind reels, because his best friend is in his kitchen making him breakfast after they spent the night talking and, in the end, cuddling, and louis just admitted to himself that he's in love with harry. while staring fondly at harry in his _freaking_ kitchen wearing no clothes. it's not even the fact that harry is a boy, but that he's _harry_. 

louis needs a moment or ten or a fucking _year_ to readjust and fucking- 

fuck. okay, he can do this. he can live with this newfound knowledge, no problem. just act natural. 

"hazza, are you making me breakfast?" he asks loudly, faking an incredulous tone and moving up behind the younger boy. 

harry's hand flies to his chest. "jesus, louis! are you trying to kill me?" he asks as he turns around. louis realizes suddenly just how close they are, to the point where if he leaned up just a little, their lips would brush. it sends a strange shiver down his spine. 

"sorry, babe, didn't mean to scare you. want me to do anything?"

harry studies him, his eyes squinting adorably, and louis remembers he'd left his glasses upstairs. "can you make the tea? i figured you'd want something to do when you woke up, plus you don't like all the sugar i put in mine so i thought you might as well do it your way."

louis grins up at him. "you know me so well," he says, and gets to work. he's distracted, though, by harry's backside when he turns back around and louis wonders if realizing he's in love with harry gives him the right to ogle him. probably not, but while louis is awake, his conscience is still half asleep and so he figures he'll feel guilty about it later. 

except... when they're setting the table, and louis has to bend over to pick up a fork he'd dropped, he stands up quickly and harry's eyes dart away from him at the very last second. he'd been looking at louis' ass. 

he freezes for a moment. he'd always assumed harry was straight... but is he? they'd never really brought it up, because while louis is the school punk, harry is the school nerd, and no one shows interest in him the same way they do with louis. louis is the bad boy that all the girls don't want to like but secretly do. he's aways felt guilty and a bit angry that girls don't show interest in harry the same way they do louis, but the younger boy always says that he doesn't mind. 

he'd always thought it was just harry's weird.... harry-ness, but maybe the boy was gay? holy shit, how had he never thought this before? they've been friends for five years and louis is probably the worst mate ever. 

"hey, harold, can i ask you a question?"

"sure, lewis," harry replies without even looking up from his phone. kid's been obsessed with tumblr recently, ugh. 

"are you gay?" the choking he receives as answer doesn't really tell him much, but he gets up to pound his friend's back regardless. 

when the younger boy finally has his breath back, he looks at louis incredulously. "w- _what?_ "

"well, i-" louis starts, but he's cut off. 

"are you fucking kidding me? you didn't ever realize i was gay, louis? i threw up when taylor started kissing me at that party last year. i've never exactly hidden my sexuality, lou."

"i thought that was because you'd had too much to drink!" louis says in his defense. 

"well, yeah that's why i threw up but i was disgusted as well. oh my god louis how have you been my friend for so long and- shit you don't even know-" he stops, shakes his head, and starts laughing. "shit i thought you knew all along i was in love with you, but you had no clue." he says casually. 

louis' heart stops. 

"what?" he says in a weak voice, eyes wide. 

"i'm in love with you. i've been in love with you since... before i even knew that i liked boys. hell, before you knew i even existed. i was _nine,_ lou, and i'd just watched you punch an older kid in the face for making fun of my sister. you didn't even acknowledge me until two years later when i walked in on you and gemma playing poker and she threatened my life if i told mum."

louis remembers that day. harry was 11, with huge doe eyes made even larger by the lens of his glasses. his hair was slicked back in typical fashion and his eyes were red from the night before, where he'd come home crying because the kids at school called him marcel again. louis had never been able to unsee the broken look on harry's face, and he'd taken him under his wing of sorts. now, five years later, harry is sixteen and louis is eighteen and no one touches his boy because louis would rip them apart if they did. 

louis abruptly stands up, stonefaced, and harry jumps in his seat. the younger boy looks a bit afraid, and louis' heart breaks because he must be thinking the worst things right now.

instead of punching him or doing anything else harry must think louis' about to do, he plops down in harry's lap and grabs his face between two hands. 

"i had absolutely no idea, harry. what does it say about me that i never even realized i was in love with you until this morning, huh?" louis asks, smiling a bit as harry's breath hitches and his eyes grow as wide as saucers. 

"you're absolutely adorable," louis tells him, before pressing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated !! 
> 
> find me on tumblr at villainry
> 
> i think i might make a part two of this ... maybe a smutty one idk depends on feedback


End file.
